Dreamweaver
by CaspaCustardChucker
Summary: Things will never be the same once Kakashi is forced to face an old friend come enemy. Can she forgive him for his betrayal? Can he forgive himself? The story of Kumagaya Asami and Hatake Kakashi.


The hidden village of dreams

'WHAT!!!!' Shouted Naruto 'Your leaving us already, but our training has only just started!!!'

'Calm down' Replied Kakashi 'It can't be helped, I'll only be gone for a day or so besides the Hokage want's to see you, it could be a mission'

'Really, the Hokage herself' Sakura said excitedly 'Don't you see Naruto this is a good chance for us to gain some extra training'

'Hmmppph, that old witch she's trouble' Naruto replied sulkingly.

'Naruto!' Kakashi replied angrily 'This is your chance to get stronger, do you think Sasuke going to wait for you?'

Naruto stiffened at the mention of Sasuke's name,

'Fine' he replied 'But hurry up I need to get stronger to bring him back!'

'Ok, ok' Kakashi sighed 'I better get going or I'll be late'

'Bye Kakashi sensei' Sakura shouted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Come on Naruto, or well be late' Sakura instructed as she was hoping to make a good impression with the new Hokage.

Naruto and Sakura entered the 5th Hokage's office. She was sitting in her chair staring absently out of the window.

'OI! Old lady what do you want?' Naruto shouted rudely pointing at her.

'Naruto' Gasped Sakura as she slapped him across the head.

'Owwww' Winced Naruto rubbing the large lump that had started to form on the top of his head 'What was that for?'

'Don't be so rude to the Hokage!' Shouted Sakura.

'It's fine' Answered the Hokage dismissing the comment with a flick of her hand 'I don't have time to argue today. We have a serious situation on our hands'

'A mission!' Naruto excitedly shouted.

'Not exactly' She answered sighing as she tossed a piece of paper onto her desk in front of Naruto and Sakura 'It's this'

Sakura picked it up.

'Ahhhh' she gasped 'The 3rd Hokage's will!'

'Exactly' The Hokage replied as she massaged her forehead.

'What about it' Asked Sakura puzzled.

'What do you know about the hidden village of dreams?' She replied to Sakura.

'Ohhhh' winced Sakura as her face darkened.

'The village of what' Asked Naruto curiously.

'The hidden village of dreams' She answered 'was the Sixth most important hidden village. It was a small village with few Shinobi however they were very skilled in the use of ninjutsu and mind control techniques'

'Mind control!' Naruto stated laughing 'As if, that's impossible'

'It's true' The Hokage stated bluntly 'They were employed by many villagers as interrogators, however nearly 30 years ago their village was invaded by a nearby village and they were massacred.'

'What's this got to do with us?' Naruto replied frowning.

'There was only one surviving member of the village her name was Asami Kumagaya, She had been travelling with one of our Konoha ninja's, When he saw what had happened he brought her here where she was adopted by the third Hokage and raised as his Daughter, She was just 3 years old when she was orphaned.'

'Your still not getting to the point' Naruto interrupted angrily.

'Naruto!' hissed Sakura.

Tsunade glared at Naruto.

'Asami was one of the strongest female ninjas there has ever been, she had the power to control her Chakra precisely and somehow was able to teach herself the ninjutsu of her former village. However things went terribly wrong' Tsunade sighed 'On what was supposed to be a simple mission, her team was attacked by Orochimaru who wished to gain her rare techniques. One of her best friends was killed the other was seriously injured. She lost control and went mad. No one could stop her not even the Hokage could calm her. In the end he and some fellow ninjas were forced to use a forbidden jutsu that encased her in a crystal cocoon to prevent her from destroying anything else'

'What happened to it?' Sakura interrupted.

'It has been stored for 10 years in a secret cave behind the 3rd Hokage's face on the cliff, However it seems that the 3rd Hokage wishes us to revive her and use her to help us defeat Orochimaru'

'What does this have to do with us?' Naruto hissed.

'What happened to the team member who was seriously injured?' Sakura asked interrupting the Hokage before she could shout at Naruto.

'He survived, And it is he that affects you two' The Hokage paused 'His name was Kakashi Hatake'

'Kakashi Sensei!' Naruto shouted.

'Yes' She replied sighing again 'Kakashi has always protested against any talk of her being revived, however there is no question now that we need her more then ever. And more so I wish her to join your team'

'Why us?' protested Naruto.

'Be quite!' The Hokage shouted slamming her fist on the desk ' It has already been decided that she will be revived and will join your team we need our best teacher to train he and that is Kakashi'

'What's to stop her loosing control again?' Sakura asked.

'Me and several of the village leaders will seal her special Ninjutsu powers until we are certain that she is able control them, until then she will receive basic training with you two'

'Basic training?' They shouted together.

'Yes basic training, I plan to dissuade both of you from trying to find Sasuke that is not our concern at the moment we need to help you two and Asami to gain the strength to fight Orochimaru and Sasuke.'

'But still why basic training' Moaned Naruto 'you've seen how strong I am'

'Yes, and I have also seen how poorly you control your temper, this will be done' she snarled 'Asami is to be revived tonight and I want both of you to be there. You are not to tell anyone about this or I will send you back to the academy, Now leave my office before I knock you into the next year'

Naruto and Sakura sat inside Ichiraku Raman they were both contemplating what they had been told merely minutes before.

'What do you think she'll be like' Sakura asked Naruto.

'Who cares?' He replied angrily 'were the ones who are going to have to baby-sit her'

'I wonder why Kakashi sensei never mentioned this to us?' Sakura sighed staring at her noodles.

'You gonna eat them?' Naruto answered greedily.

'No, I'm not hungry' She replied pushing the bowl over to him.

'You worry to much when Kakashi returns he'll tell granny were to go and then we can concentrate on finding Sasuke' Said Naruto noticing the worried look on Sakuras face.

'Yeah, I guess your right' she answered standing up 'You better go and get some sleep I'm guessing were going to be up late'

'Sure Sakura Chan see you later' He answered through a mouthful of ramen.


End file.
